ADA Alexandra Cabot
by A1066
Summary: Just a short one. Alex Cabot is tired of wanting and not having the thing she desires the most -- Olivia Benson. Today she decides to fix that. A/O obviously


ADA Alexandra Cabot was a woman that relished control in all aspects of her life. She never left the house in any state less then perfectly put together. She ruled a courtroom with a mixture of biting sophistication and elegant passion. When she walked into a squad room, every head turned to track her progress. No one could ever accuse Alexandra Cabot of not having presence and she had spent years earning and burnishing her reputation as the 'Ice Queen'. Being in control made the world right for her, being in control of beautiful women aroused her, and being in control of court room made her feel like a fucking rockstar.

Today, Alex Cabot had a special plan in mind for taking control of a messy portion of her life she had failed to appropriately bear down on: Detective Olivia Benson. Her desire for the beautiful brunette detective had been out of control for some time, a feeling she didn't particularly care for. If she desired something, it was far better to sate her desire then to allow it to distract her from her work. And everything about Olivia Benson was distracting – her lopsided grin, the way she pushed her hair behind her ears, the strong almost masculine way she stood, the ridiculously tight sweaters she wore. Distractions like this one were the kind of thing that that left you lolling on your couch alone on Saturday nights because you just can't bring yourself to say yes to a handsome attorney's offer of dinner, or resulted in you catching yourself doodling obscenely on your legal pad during court.

Alex had grinned to herself all morning as she got dressed, selecting her shortest skirt suit and her highest heels. With extreme care and much consideration, she had selected hose her hose with the seam that ran up the back clipped to a black garter belt. It was a little more than her usual professional attire, but she had always subscribed to the belief that sexual self-confidence came from knowing you looked good from every angle. She had stood in front of the mirror for an extended amount of time contemplating the advantages of more and less décolletage.

Eventually she had opted for more, gotten all the way to the front door and then decided that there was such a thing as too much, and started all over again. Alex was a naturally elegant and sophisticated person; class came to her naturally so she settled, on her second go-around, on less bosom since the outfit had plenty of leg. Satisfied, she grabbed her suitcase and tossed her coat over her arm, heading out to catch a taxi to the 1-6 to start her day off right.

The squad room was rather empty at that time of the morning, which was fortunate for Detective Olivia Benson who was lounging at her desk, boots on the corner of her desk, one crossed over the other. She had smoothed a folder across her thighs and was holding a mostly full coffee cup in one hand. The smart clicking of high heels and then the abrupt opening of the squad room door caused her to pause, cup nearly to her lips. The door swung open, admitting ADA Alexandra Cabot. Her presence was like a physical punch, taking the breath right out of the Detective's lungs.

Quickly she set her coffee mug down on the desk to avoid dropping it and sat up, her boots hitting the floor with a thud. Alex Cabot flowed – the woman was too leggy, hips swinging too seductively, gaze too intense for her to be simply walking. And she was making a line straight toward Olivia, who did her best to pretend to be looking at the folder in her lap, but she couldn't hide the blush or the fact her eyes just didn't want to tear themselves away the approaching lawyer. She was breathtaking and there was something…different about her, something more about her that morning.

The Detective's reaction was exactly what Alex had hoped for. She felt her body flood with warmth and strength; she was so totally in control of the moment and for the first time she felt like had finally gained control of Detective Olivia Benson. The woman was about to be putty in her hands. "Detective," she said by way of greeting in a low voice, setting her briefcase on Olivia's desk before leaning her shapely hip against the desk, positioning herself well within the other woman's personal space and her hips at Olivia's eye level.

The brunette swallowed visibly and drug her eyes up Alex's body, finally making it to her ice blue eyes. It was a serious effort to keep her eyes from wandering back down to take in all of the best assets of the woman who was so conspicuously close to her, but the Detective was not the type to let her buttons get pressed. She was the hardest person to figure out that Alex had ever met, perhaps that was why she was so magnetic.

"Is there something I can do for you, Counselor?" Olivia's firm voice belied the slight shaking of her hand as she closed the folder still in her lap and began to toy with the corner nervously.

"Are you busy, or do you have some free type to help me with something?" Alex leaned forward a little. She was confident in her litigation skills – sexual harassment lawsuits held no terror for her.

"Only if you commit a sex crime, Cabot." Olivia transferred the folder from her lap to the desk and then tapped it. "We've got a pretty full case load down here." She inched her chair back, causing its wheels to squeal. The noise caused her to jerk a little with embarrassment and broke her concentration sufficiently that her eyes dropped raking over Alex's slender frame with appreciation she couldn't contain before she recovered herself.

Alex watched the muscle in the Detective's jaw twitch rapidly. It was really too easy, she thought to herself, reaching out to run a few strands of Olivia's silky hair through her fingers, appreciating the texture before murmuring offhandedly, "I liked your hair better short." Mental images of just how good that hair would look, spread out around beautiful face like a dark, shining halo on the pillows of Alex's bed rose unbidden to her mind. Olivia was a stunning woman and if Alex didn't get her hands on her soon, it might just ruin her whole week.

Olivia froze instantly at the feel of Alex's hand in her hair. The only part of her that moved was the tip of her tongue, wetting her full lips. Her throat contracted as she swallowed heavily again. "Is that your idea of a sex crime, Alex? Fondling someone's hair is a little too tame to call SVU," Olivia managed to muster some bravado.

Alex leaned forward, threading her fingers further into Olivia's hair, cupping the back of her head. She lowered her head, pulling the surprisingly docile Detective close so that she could whisper directly into her ear. "What does a girl have to do to get handcuffed around here?" Her hot breath tickled Olivia's ear as her words sent a shiver directly down her spine to settle and grow into a warm heat below her belly.

"Like I said, Counselor. Commit a sex crime." Olivia breathed out heavily, acutely aware of how the situation must appear to anyone that could see, but she didn't even try to pull away. The thought simply never occurred, she was under Alex's spell now.

"Then you had better preemptively interrogate me, Detective because I feel like I might do something real bad." Alex's tongue flicked out, tracing from Olivia's delectable earlobe up and around the perfect shell of her ear. "I will probably need to be interrogated _hard_ for quite some time before we can be satisfied" she paused suggestively, "that I won't commit a sex crime."

Olivia's face was positively crimson. Gently trying to stay as close to Alex's body as her movements would allow, she stood up, reaching for the handcuffs at her waist. "Well, if it's for the public's safety." With a final caress, Alex's hand slid out of Olivia's hair. She crossed her wrists in front of her waist, stepping in toward Olivia.

They were close, so close that their body heat was mingling. Together the two of them could have set the squad room on fire just with the force of electric desire that was shooting between them. How it was that nobody could taste the passion, that nobody in the nearly empty room was looking to see what sort of storm was brewing? As Olivia reached down to clip the handcuffs onto Alex's slender ivory wrists, the lawyer took another step in, pressing her breasts and hips against the Detective and catching their hands between their bodies. "Resisting arrest?" She was so focused on the sensation of falling into Alex's eyes and the spiraling heat causing her nipples to tighten and the heat in her belly to flare, she didn't realize that the handcuffs had been turned on her. As suddenly as she moved in, Alex took a step back, pulling on the chain of the handcuffs that restrained Olivia.

"It seems like there's been a mistake, Detective. Maybe we should sort this out in the interrogation room." Alex arched her eyebrow, tilting her head to the side so that her blonde hair cascaded across one shoulder. She tightened her hand around the chain of the handcuffs and with her other hand reached up to slowly unbutton the top of her blouse. Maybe it wasn't too much after all.


End file.
